Siblings
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: This is my twisted version of the Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews staring Aria and Ezra from Pretty Little Liars. Aria and Ezra are siblings who find themselves trapped in the Attic by their evil mother and grandmother. The two siblings find themselves fighting to survive while developing an unhealthy attraction in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Aria POV**

Aria Montgomery couldn't believe this was happening as she sought comfort from her older brother, Ezra as they eyed their new home. The attic was one big scary place. It was dusty and unused. Unwilling to move from Ezra's intense embrace, Aria could make out that they had a small kitchen that connected to a living room with sparse old furniture. It wasn't much. The sad fact was that, they wouldn't need much. Their mother, Ella had only made sure they only the basics to survive. At least for now.

Finally, forced to walk around their new home, Aria followed her brother's lead as he explored their prison. The attic was stifling. She could barely breathe. Ezra moved over to the wide window overlooking the massive ground below. He played with the rusty lock for a bit, before it popped open. Fresh clean, wonderful air filled their lungs as well as the Attic. Thank god it wasn't winter, Aria thought as she ran trembling fingers through her long untidy dark hair. She watched actively as Ezra did the same for all the widows in the attic.

Summer weather graced their presence. It was hot, but the heat wasn't unbearable yet. Aria had always loved summer. It was her favorite season. Ezra loved the fall. He preferred cool weather over the heat.

Her brother was an odd one. He didn't think as other people did. He was more logical, unpredictable. She loved how smart her brother was. To Aria, Ezra was the smartest person she'd ever met. He was also unremarkably gorgeous with his blue eyes and dark short hair. Literally, Ezra could have any girl on the planet if he wanted with just the snap of his fingers. He was tall and lean with an athletic body underneath his clothes.

Aria ventured down the hall, gaining courage from Ezra's presence at her back. She loved his closeness. They were incredibly close as siblings. There was a bathroom on the right, a bedroom on the left with an antique looking queen-sized bed, a study with two floor to ceiling bookshelves stacked with books and a desk, an empty room, and a room that was locked from the inside. Aria wondered what was behind that locked door. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Aria ended her exploration and headed back to their living room, a living room with stairs leading down to a door. A door that was locked from the other side. A side to which their mother and grandmother were privy to. She didn't like feeling trapped, locked away from everyone she'd known. Her friends most of all. She missed Spencer, Hanna and Emily, and even Alison.

Ella, their mother had changed after their father, Byron had died. Their father died instantly while traveling to work. His car was crashed into by a drunk driver. A drunk driver that had also perished alongside her father. The world was one cruel place. Her innocent sweet loving father, had been taken away from Ezra and her.

Their mother had lured Aria and Ezra out of their comfortable lives, cheating them out of a bright future. A future filled with hope and adventure. Aria loved her high school. Ezra was striving in college. Aria hated their mother. Their mother had ruined everything. Ella knew how much Ezra wanted to teach, to make a difference in young lives. It was his passion. A passion that Ezra shared with their father.

Aria was a sixteen-year-old who had never experienced love, or a boy's kiss. She dreamed about having a boyfriend. All her friends did. Ezra didn't share Aria's plight. Ezra had girlfriends. He'd experienced love and kisses. Sex. She only knew because she'd caught him in the act.

It was the first time she had witnessed someone having sex. She remember how it had made her feel. Jealous. Envious. She had wanted to be that nameless girl. She didn't care if that notion made her sick and twisted. She remember how wet her pussy had gotten. Her panties had been flooded with her juices.

She had masturbated so hard that night in her bed and had come even harder. It had freaked her out. It wasn't like she enjoyed thinking about her older brother and his girlfriend at the time. She'd vowed never to touch herself in that way again. She had kept that promise. She never spoken of her little transgression to anyone, not even her friends nor Ezra. They would have thought was she abnormal. A deviant.

Aria can't ever forget the sounds of two bodies joining together. Skin slapping again skin. It had been intense. She couldn't ever forget those loud moans the girl had released from her mouth as Ezra's naked ass slammed into her body over and over, pounding her deep and hard. Aria had been speechless, transfixed to what was going on right in front of her. She couldn't ever forget Ezra's strained grunts as though he was dying painfully, slowly. It had been terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

"We should find some candles before it gets dark," Ezra announced as he bumped into her from behind, bringing Aria out of weird musing as she turned to face him. Peering down into her face, Ezra gifted her with a strange expression on his handsome face. It was as though he'd figured out where her thoughts had been. "What's up with you?"

That was a good question.

A lot was up with her.

Continuing to fantasize about her brother and his old girlfriend fucking wasn't normal at all. It was disgusting, sick on her part. She wished she could just forget it. She didn't want to think about that day. A day in which Aria discovered the world of masturbation. Formed an unhealthy attraction to her brother. Was it too much to admit that she wanted to be the girl fucked by her older brother?

"There isn't anything up with me," Aria said defensively as she bit her lip and looked elsewhere to avoid Ezra's penetrating stare. He had the most intrusive eyes. She wanted him gone but close in the same breath. "Let's just locate those candles. This attic is creepy enough in the day".

Ezra and Aria ransacked their tiny kitchen, their bodies brushing up against one another in the process. Aria hated and loved the feel of Ezra's body. Shivers ran down her spine as her hands shook badly. Her heart beat rapidly as Ezra's imploring eyes found hers again. His look was one of annoyance and curiosity. She could read him easily. He worked to decipher her strange behavior as he found a couple of candles inside one of the many kitchen drawers.

"Stop!" Aria yelled at Ezra as she hunted for matches, not able to handle his graze much longer. "I hate when you analyze me like that".

It felt as though the room was closing in on Aria. She needed to be outside. Away from her prison. Away from her attraction to Ezra. It wasn't right. It was wrong. She knew that. If only her body got the memo.

"I analyze everyone. You already know that about me, Aria. If I don't understand something, then I try to figure it out," Ezra explained himself as he arranged the candles in order from small to large. "I won't ever change. Not even for you, little sister".

God. She hated that word.

Aria didn't want to be Ezra's sister. She wanted to be more. She wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. She wanted to know what it would be like to have him inside her pussy. She wanted to know what it would be like to ride his fat cock. There were many things she desired from Ezra. Being his sister wasn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Ezra POV**

Aria was acting weird. Ezra knew this. He couldn't pinpoint why though. They were trapped in their grandparent's attic, grandparents they never knew existed. He was anxious, but he needed to be strong for Aria. Their mother had fooled them both. Ella, a mother he still loved had lured both of her children to this manor out in the middle of nowhere. Getting away for summer break had been Ella's excuse. Of course Ezra had jumped at the chance to spend time with his family, Aria most of all.

Ezra pretended not to notice Aria's eyes on him. He'd always loved her doe-like eyes. They were very expressive, big and mirrored by black long pretty lashes. Every time Ezra stared into Aria's eyes, he felt breathless. He thrived off the hero worship aimed his way. He could never do any wrong in his sister's eyes.

His eyes roamed over his sister's young beautiful body. It was like he was gazing at a work of art. Aria had curves in all the right places. She was short and feisty, her tits round and perky. For a brief moment, Ezra wondered what Aria's nipples look like. Were they suckable? Were the tips dusty pink or more of darker shade? Even though they had grown up together, he'd never seen Aria naked. She was far too beautiful for words. He loved her oval-shaped face, her long lovely unruly dark hair and her plush lips which begged to be kissed, and her soft fair skin.

To Ezra, his sister was the most attractive woman on the planet besides their mother. He wondered if Aria had a boyfriend. She had to have one. He wanted to know. Who was the lucky guy? Envy entered his bloodstream. For some unknown reason, Ezra wanted his sister to be untouched. Pure. A virgin.

What would sex be like with Aria? Would it be earth-shattering? Intense? Ezra was sick to want to know. Sex and Aria shouldn't occupy his mind. He was sick to think about his sister like some pervert. He had to stop this insanity. It wasn't normal. It was immoral at best.

Aria pass him the matches she'd finally unearthed. They both took hold of candles, distributing them throughout the attic. Lighting them as day turned into night. He was lucky to located two big lamps underneath the cabinet sink. He put one in the kitchen and the other one in the only bedroom available. They would just have to use the candlelight for the bathroom and living room.

"Check the refrigerator for food," Ezra instructed Aria, watching her closely as she maneuvered her way around the tiny kitchen. His cock got hard at the tight fitted jeans that showcased her womanly hips and peachy ass. He gave himself a mental head shake. He had to quit. He was a twenty-four year old man. Aria was only a child, a teenager. "We have to find something edible for dinner. What do we have?"

Aria opened the refrigerator and took stock of all the contents inside. Ezra found it mesmerizing the way Aria's hair spiraled around her face, soft and bouncy. He wanted to sink his hands in its richness. What would her hair feel like on his skin? Would Aria like it if he fisted it while pounding her from the back, watching proudly as his cock disappeared between her wet tight folds? Would she moan for him? Would she claw at the sheets as he fucked her good and long? Would she explode on his dick? He wanted her to come. The urge to fill her up with his semen took hold of all his senses.

No. He couldn't think about Aria in such a way. Fucking her was out of the question. She's his sister. He had to remind himself of that fact. He had to keep his mind out of the gutter. Brothers weren't taught to think of their sisters in a sexual manner. Their involvement could only be platonic.

He wasn't a sinner. He couldn't commit such an atrocious act. Aria is his sister, his little sister. He had to protect her, even from himself.

"There's stuff to make quick meals. I'll put together some Turkey and Roast beef sandwiches. There's a lot of fresh fruit and vegetables as well," Aria told him as she pulled out everything she required. Ezra walked around her small frame to get plates and any other utensils they may need. He took note of how she sucked in a breath as he reached over her to get them drinking glasses off the cracked counter. "Would you like  
Miracle Whip or Mayo? I'm adding mustard on both".

Ezra didn't really care. He wasn't too picky. They couldn't afford to be. They had to keep up their strength. He'd eat whatever she made him. Aria was good at making sandwiches. He saw that she had lettuce, onions and sliced tomatoes, and cheese out.

He loved how precise Aria appeared to be. She was deeply concentrated in her work. A smile formed on his lips. He moved in close, wanting to be near her. Without meaning to, Aria leaned back against him, seeming to enjoy the weight of his body. He tried very hard not to get an erection. He rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling as she shivered unconsciously.

"Surprise me," Ezra said, rasping into her ear. His mouth grazed her ear and she whimpered. Her hands faltering in the process. Did she feel what he did? Were they both crazy, sick? His hands caged her arms, gliding down to join his hands with hers to continue making their dinner. They worked together quietly, their hearts beating fast. Aria went with Mayo. "I thought you hated onions".

She shrugged in his arms.

"I don't mind them so much," Aria whispered before clearing her throat. Ezra knew it was wrong to be this close to her. His cock rising caused her sharp intake of breath. He didn't want to scare her. Aria was innocent after all. She couldn't understand his desires. "I'm scared".

Of course Ezra inspired fear into his sister. He collected himself and moved away from her heat, berating himself all the while. He had to keep his distance, but how could he hope to when they were imprisoned in an attic?

Reaching out for his hand, Aria clasped their fingers together. She forced him to look into her eyes as she stepped into his personal space as he had done her. They really did have a problem with boundaries. However, Aria didn't mind nor did Ezra.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ezra. I love you, "Aria said, reassuring him. "I'm afraid that we'll never leave this attic. I fear missing out on my high school experience. I also fear losing you".

God. He wanted to kiss her. To place his mouth on hers. Refraining from doing just that, Ezra collectively thought of something other than Aria's sinful lips. Now wasn't the time. He had to ease her fears. Not add to them.

"As long as I draw breath in my body, Aria, I won't allow anything bad to happen to you," Ezra promised as he leaned down until their foreheads touched. He breathed in her natural scent. "We'll leave this attic and then you can live your life however you see fit. But most of all, you don't have to worry about losing me".

Aria breathed more easily after his confession. Her arms found their way around his back. He loved the way she held him. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair. Nuzzling his nose into her silky tresses, Ezra released a tortured groan. Aria's hands climbed up his back, before grasping his short hair with her fingers.

Every part of Aria's body teased him. Ezra knew Aria wasn't even aware of her actions. She didn't know what she was asking for. He should push her away. Seeking comfort wasn't the answer. But this, what they were doing wasn't comfort. It was asking for trouble.

"There's something that I want so badly, Aria said, mumbling into his chest. "I could go to hell for what I want, for what I desire".

Ezra knew the feeling.

"Then we're both going to hell, "Ezra said roughly as he buried his face into her hair. "I also want something that's unattainable and wrong".

Putting a stop to their closeness, Ezra pulled away and left the room. He couldn't take one more second in Aria's presence. He would fuck her if he didn't grant space between their bodies. He couldn't slip up. He wouldn't commit an immoral act. Their grandmother would love that. Ezra saw how the old woman watched them with hate-filled eyes, just waiting for them to give into temptation of the flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Aria POV**

Aria couldn't understand why Ezra was being weird around her. He kept giving her strange looks throughout dinner. Every time she met his eyes, he'd look elsewhere. Had she done something wrong? Did he not want to be around her anymore? Keeping their distance from one other was hard to do seeing as they were trapped in an attic together.

Washing the dishes in silence, Aria tried to work through her thoughts. Ezra's presence teased all her senses. She could barely function with him evading her personal space at every turn. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him. She didn't know if she could keep her hormones in check around him. Next, to Ezra, Aria was an amateur in the love department. From what she'd read, boys liked girls with experience in sex.

Aria could hear the shower running in the bathroom as Ezra took a bath. At least they had working hot water in the attic. She didn't know if she could have handled cold showers. Generic brand soap was all they had to bathe with. The only bath cloths and towels available were from the local Goodwill. Ezra and Aria were lucky to have packed their own clothing and personal items. Both of them brought money, but it wouldn't be of any use given their current location.

Finishing up the meager dishes, Aria went to go wait in the bedroom. A bedroom she would share with Ezra. Nervousness consumed her ability to remain calm. She sat down on the bed, planting her trembling hands in her lap. The bed felt comfortable and well-used. Earlier, she and Ezra had spotted clean sheets and a duvet and made up the bed, ignoring the musky scent that emitted from them.

The shower shut off and Aria didn't know what to do with herself. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Aria raided one of her many suitcases. The only night attire she had consisted of short shorts and flimsy tank tops. It would have to do for now. It wasn't like she could go shopping for a night gown or return home to go over her closet with a fine tooth comb in search of one. She selected a pair of Heather grey shorts and paired it with a white tank top.

Ezra walked through the door shirtless in low rise pajama pants and wet hair. Aria's eyes feasting on his well-defined chest, solid abs, and the tone v-cut of his waist. Sucking on her lip, Aria had a difficult time pulling her attention away. She could feel Ezra's gaze on her. Observing her watching him, Ezra remain in place. It was as though he could hear every little wicked thought in her head. How would it feel to taste him? How would it feel to have her tongue on him, licking up and down his chest? Did he like having his nipples played with? Would he allow her to suck them, to flick them with her tongue? Aria didn't understand the instant lust racing through her body. She couldn't possibly be lusting after her brother.

Sick.

Unnatural.

A sin.

Every word screamed out at her. Aria got the warning loud and clear. Their grandmother already thought them wicked. Would she and Ezra prove her right? Their grandmother mention them being from a tainted bloodline. Was it true? Where she and Ezra a stain on the Montgomery name? Grandmother did say they came to be from the sins of their mother and father. What immoral act had Ella and father committed? Why did grandmother hate them so?

"The shower is all yours," Ezra said as he put his things away in their proper place. "Make sure you wash your hair though before you take your bath. The water tends to go cold after a while".

Duly noted, Aria thought, stepping by him to leave the room. However, Ezra grabbed her arm. His fingers roaming down her fair skin. She couldn't help but shiver. She loved when he touched her. Lust bloomed in the pit of her belly. She inhaled his clean scent. Her eyes collided with his, reading the same want reflected in hers.

What were they doing? Touching was forbidden. They weren't supposed to share intimate moments. Grandmother would more than likely punish them. She couldn't ever know. Their unwanted desires should stay hidden. Aria wanting Ezra was a sin. Needing to be much closer to his body heat, Aria brushed up to him. She felt the need of his groan all the way to her throbbing pussy.

Aria didn't know who moved first but their mouths clashed together in a very heated kiss. A kiss that went on for minutes. She open her lips to him, accepting the feel of his tongue on hers. It was the greatest kiss Aria had ever experienced. Who knew her first kiss would be with Ezra, her older brother. She moan as their tongues did light battle. He swallowed all the sounds she made. Going up on her tip-toes, Aria wrapped her arms behind Ezra's neck, her fingers sifting through his short locks as he deepen their kiss.

Ezra's hands glided down her body, making contact with her lower back and then her round ass. He grip both ass cheeks in his strong hands, testing the weight of them, their fullness. Whimpering into his mouth, Aria breathed his name. She liked how his name sounded in the throes of passion. She wanted them to stay connected forever. She needed to have him, all of him. Did he feel the same? How could what they were doing count has wrong, sinful? Their kisses felt right, good.

Losing contact with his mouth, Aria placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, her tongue coming out to play. His skin had a salty texture. She loved it. His response was to cup her ass roughly, bringing their bodies tighter together. She could feel his hardness, his big erection brushing the lower half of her stomach. She moved to kiss his collarbone, then his chest, and then she headed back up to his mouth.

Pulling away, Ezra stared into her shimmering eyes. He gave her a tortured look. His look filled with confusion and much regret. He released a deep breath, getting all his thoughts in order. He moved from her embrace and ran a hand down his handsome face, before fisting his hair as he examined every inch of the room. His eyes searching for something, something invisible to Aria's own eyes.

"We can't Aria. We have to be careful," Ezra warned with a heavy breath. His eyes sharp and alert. "Grandmother is watching. I can feel it. You and I must not do anything else for her to punish us".

Now, Aria's eyes trekked the room. Of course grandmother was watching. She was hoping to catch them acting inappropriately and they had fell right into the trap. She could feel their punishment coming. She was scared. What would it be? She didn't have any idea.

"I wasn't thinking, we weren't thinking," Aria said with a pain-filled voice. "I'm sorry, Ezra".

Ezra took Aria in his arms again, holding her fiercely. He didn't want her to be afraid.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the oldest, Ezra told her softly as he kissed the top of her dark head. "We can't ever sin again. Brothers and sisters shouldn't kiss one another".

Aria was so confused. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what was right anymore. Why couldn't she love her brother? Why couldn't she be with him in that way? Who had the right to judge their feelings for one another?

"Is it truly an act of sin to desire one another?" Aria asked him innocently, looking up into his face. "I'm I twisted to want you, my brother?"

Yes, a voiced yelled in Ezra's head. Aria and Ezra having more than brotherly and sisterly love for one another was sick and wrong.

"Yes. You shouldn't want me, Aria. I shouldn't want you," Ezra said just as he moved out of her arms. Distance. There needed to be space between them. "You're supposed to like other boys, boys who aren't your brother. I'm supposed to like girls who aren't my sister".

Nodding sadly, Aria left out the bedroom. A bath would clear her head. Stripping down naked, Aria climbed into the narrow shower. Hot water blasting from the head of the shower as she submerged herself in its capable hands. Her body was tense. She ached all over. Her breasts begged for attention, her hard nipples especially. Wet. Her pussy was wet. Incredibly so.

Aria didn't touch herself. Her hands wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be the same thing as having Ezra's hands on her.  
She wanted Ezra's touch, his hands on her, and every part of her being. He knew how to touch her just right. She craved release. Her body as well as her mind needed it.

Aria didn't want to have to hide her feelings, strong desires. She knew she should feel ashamed for needing Ezra in the worst way. She didn't care. She loved him. She loved him so much. She had to have him inside her, raw and natural. Without anything between them. She wanted all of him.

Hopping out the shower and drying off, Aria put on her clothes in a daze. She couldn't handle the tension between Ezra and her. It was too much, far too much. She felt as though she would go insane. She blew out the flickering candle, and then she made her way back to Ezra. Ezra was already under the covers, relaxing back in bed. His blue eyes caressing her barely covered body.

Still damp from the shower, Aria's nipples were outlined by her tank top and the definition of her belly could be seen as well. She didn't shy away, letting Ezra look to his heart content. Pure, untenable lust flashed in those hypnotic eyes of his. She felt desirable, empowered. The short shorts molded enticingly to her thighs and ass. Her skin a little red from the heat of the water.

"Come here," Ezra said in a thick voice, rough and harsh. His eyes were intense, filling her with such anxiety. She felt as though she'd faint right there and then. Walking slowly over to the bed, Aria pulled down the covers to join him under the sheets. Ezra fused their bodies together, cradling her from behind. His well-endowed cock felt nice and foreign. "I can't stop wanting what I desperately need".

Ezra's confession sparked Aria's lust. She knew the feeling all too well. Why couldn't they be together just once? Who would really stop them? They were alone in the attic. As far as she could tell, no cameras were visible.

"You must not say such immoral things, Ezra," Aria scolded him. "Brothers and sisters do not fornicate with one another. We must resist temptation of the flesh".

Aria knew Ezra was finding a hard time not to cross a line with her again. She was well aware of his struggles. His struggles were also hers to bear. If they were to sin once more, then they would go to hell. Grandmother had said it so many times Aria had lost count.

"Did you think me weak, Aria?" Ezra asked, hating if she did. "Your body and beauty tempt me so. Now, I see why our father could be tempted by mother, his niece".

Never.

Aria would never think that about Ezra. She didn't think he was weak, but strong. He commanded every inch of her. Mind and body. Heart and soul. She was his.

However, before Aria could answer him, the bedroom door flew open as their grandparents scary looking butler appeared and dragged a resisting Ezra from bed. Aria screamed as she reached out for Ezra. She couldn't keep a grip on him. Ezra was too busy fighting back, shielding Aria's body with his. Everything was happening way too fast. All Aria could see were fists flying and sounds of grunts as the two men fought. The last thing Aria witness was Ezra being knocked unconscious and tossed over the butler's shoulder like a rag-doll.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Ezra POV**

Every part of Ezra's body hurt. His face was numb. Swollen. His back felt like it was up in fire. He could still feel the crack of the whip against it. He could feel the deep and very painful lacerations littering his back.

Panting severely, Ezra willed his legs to work. He had to make it to the top of the stairs. He'd been gone long enough. He had to check on Aria. It even hurt to crawl, to drag his unwilling body up the stairs leading to the attic. He needed to see Aria. Aria was all he could think about. Aria's crying had just about killed him.

He knew Aria was worried about him. He had to ease her fears. Climbing the creaking steps one at a time, very slowly, Ezra thought about his beautiful sister the entire way. He craved to have her arms around him. Aria's embrace could speed up his recovery. He needed to be near her, to have her mouth touch his, and to be inside her as far as he could go. He didn't care if that meant he was sinful, twisted.

As much as grandmother had screamed at him to repent while her butler beat him mercilessly, he never uttered a word. The pain had kept him sane. The pain had grounded him. He vowed to live for Aria, for their future together. He wouldn't leave Aria alone to face these cruel-hearted people. Their mother wasn't anywhere in sight. She just left her children at the mercy of their tormentors. To Ezra, their mother was just as guilty as their grandmother and her brutal butler.

Not one for much religion, Ezra thanked the Lord above for making it to the top of the stairs. He would have died tonight. Grandmother had only ordered the butler to stop when Ezra's body quit twitching after the countless blows to his person. Grandmother had been so sure they'd killed him. For just a moment, Ezra had ceased breathing. Grandmother hadn't called for any medical assistance. Ezra's wounds went untreated.

Finding his way in the dark, Ezra searched blindly for the bedroom he'd shared with Aria. He kept moving. He couldn't slow down. He couldn't give up. He had to remain resilient. Grandmother hadn't broken his spirit. Her ruthless teachings had only made him persistent to get out of the attic with Aria by his side. They were leaving this hellish place. The prison that mocked them almost on a daily basis.

Ezra started to call out for Aria, but he couldn't make a sound. Mute. He was mute. He experimented as he opened and closed his mouth, urging himself to form words. Nothing. Silence only greeted his ears. Silence and his harsh breathing.

He didn't want Aria to see him in this condition. She couldn't see him in this condition. Knowing Aria, Ezra knew his sister would put all the blame on herself. He didn't want that. It had been his decision to kiss her, to hold her. Ezra deserved this punishment. Making a promise to himself, Ezra promised to take all the punishment aimed their way. No one would touch Aria as long as he lived.

As though Aria possess an inkling that Ezra was near, she appeared in the bedroom doorway, looking disheveled and scared. He wished he could move faster. He was desperate to reach her. He sucked in a breath when his knees started to give out on him. Crying hysterically, Aria finally registered her brother's bloody and abused body. Shaking her head before reaching out to him, Aria fell to her knees as Ezra's legs quit lending him their support.

Aria gathered Ezra into her welcoming arms, being mindful of all his injuries. She continued to cry. Aria's tears sparked Ezra's anguish. He hated to see Aria upset. He hated feeling Aria's pain. Fighting back was the only way they survived. He had to be cleverer, more  
methodical. Protecting Aria was the ultimate goal.

Making sure they had a life after the attic would be Ezra's endgame. They couldn't take any more chances. He wouldn't let their grandmother nor her butler harm Aria, his lovely sister who wept while holding him close. Pulling himself up with much difficult, he shifted their bodies so that he held her. Pressing their faces together, wishing he could see her big doe-like eyes, Ezra reverently took hold of Aria's face and breathed her in. Being this close, sharing this space with her had to do for now. His body couldn't sustain another beating. Ezra healing up properly would be grandmother, mother, and the butler's downfall.

"Look what they did to your handsome face," Aria said angrily, sobbing with tremors wrecking her small, luscious frame. "I hate them. I hate them all so much, especially mother. She is the reason we're here, Ezra. She's responsible".

He knew.

Their mother had always been a loving mother until now. Did she truly despised her own children? Children she'd given birth to? She'd loved their father. Or at least Ezra assumed it. Their mother had sacrifice them in order to live happily without baggage. Ezra and Aria weren't anything but baggage to her. Throwaways.

"My face will heal up, Aria. I only wish I could stare longingly into your beautiful eyes," Ezra told her gently, stroking her face with his fingers. "I know. Our mother threw us away to the wolves in order to live freely again in society. I doubt she ever loved father or us".

Aria release a moan when her mouth brush his fingers. Kissing them one at a time, before sucking them earnestly. Her wanton mouth going all the way to the knuckle. Ezra groan, hating how he came alive under Aria's shameful act. He'd never been so needy for another girl's touch. Everything about his sister tempted him. It didn't matter that he hurt all over.

"I want that as well," Aria told him breathlessly around his finger. Aria drove Ezra insane with her mouth, tongue, and teeth. "I can't ever stop wanting you. You're everything to me. Yes, this attic is our prison and mother made it so, but I'm glad you're here with me. I'm just relieved father isn't around to see what mother is capable of".

Using all his strength, Ezra kissed Aria's lips. Their kiss was slow and sensual. Over and over, he claimed Aria's mouth and any sounds she made. His tongue danced with hers. Kissing her much deeper, Ezra nip her bottom lip which caused her to whimper and straddle his lap. Aria's arms went around his neck as she rocked against his hardness ever so carefully. Ezra could feel how hot Aria's pussy was through her thin shorts. He would come if she didn't stop grinding hard on him.

Aria's moans filled his mouth. Their kiss got sloppy as Aria fucked herself on him. His body protest from the movement. She had to stop. They had to stop. This had to be their last kiss. Their last physical contact. After this moment, they had to cut back on their intimate acts.

"We have to stop," Ezra said, rasping as he turned his head away. He took a second to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to ever refuse Aria, but they had stop wanting one another. It was wrong. "You shouldn't want me. I shouldn't want you. You're all I can think about, Aria. It's immoral to crave you sexually. I'm wicked. I crave your mouth, your touch, and your siren-like body. I want to feel my cock thrusting into your tight virgin walls. I want my cum to fill you up. I want to watch as it drips down your thighs".

Aria buried her face into his neck, feeling as their heartbeats matched in rhythm. She caught her breath, her mind working to extinguish the lust in her blood. Ezra's forbidden confession had her pussy overflowing with her juices, but she wouldn't acknowledge them.

"I know. Of course we have to stop. We should forget our desires, our impulses," Aria said as she ran her fingers over his face tenderly. "We should really clean your face and other injuries. I don't won't your wounds getting infected".

Ezra accepted Aria's help in getting to his feet. He sat down on the bed while Aria left to get the first aid kit out the bathroom. At least he wasn't bleeding internally, Ezra thought. However, he sported a couple of bruised ribs. Aria returned and begin treating all his cuts and bruises. He hiss as the alcohol soaked pads cleaned out the lashes on his back. Each laceration appearing to be extensive and red.

"Already forgotten," Ezra said with a gasp as Aria use the needle and thread to close up the wounds. Ignoring the excruciating pain, Ezra concentrated on Aria's alluring scent. She smelled good enough to eat. He could get lost in her. She calm him, her very presence nullified all the roaring anger inside him. He felt at peace. "You're good at this".

After a while of stitching him up, Aria use some kind of soothing ointment on his back. It didn't sting nor cause Ezra any discomfort. Now he wasn't in much agony like before. He would have to sleep on his stomach until his back fully healed.

"Thanks," Aria said as she kissed his shoulder. "I signed up to take a first aid class in school. I'm just happy what I learned came in handy".

Ezra was also. He knew how to administer first aid and CPR, but he couldn't perform it in his current state. His hand wasn't steady enough. He was still in shock. His nerves wasn't yet settled.

"You're welcome," Ezra said as he glanced over at her. Aria truly was a sight to behold. Incredibly beautiful and fucking tempting in every way possible. His dick ache to have her. He wanted to know what it would be like to see her riding him, feeling as she took him all the way to the halt. No. He couldn't think about that, about his little sister. Aiming for time alone, he got to his feet and headed over to the door. "You need to get some sleep. I'm going to take another shower".

Ezra plan to sleep in the living room. He didn't want to be close to temptation. Aria was Ezra's weakness. He also wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Not after all that had happened. His body sizzling with alertness. He intended to stay awake all night. He would make sure no one came up to the attic unexpectedly. Not again.


End file.
